Untitled Feelings
by AkuHana
Summary: In her first life, she had loved him, but was forbidden to. In her second life she had lost her memories and killed many without feelings. In her third and current life she has her memories, but does she still love him? Full summary inside.
1. The Girl on TV

In her first and true life she had loved him and he had loved her, yet because they were both servants of "God" they were forbidden to love each other. In her second life she had lost her memories and had mercilessly killed hundreds, and perhaps thousands. In her third and current life, she has her memories, but does she still love him?

Him = Hao

Her = OC

Just to tell those OCxHao dislikers, (I'm one of them too .) this isn't OCxHao exactly. It was OCxHao a thousand years ago. But read on xD

**********

My first Shaman King fanfic :D Please tell me if the main character (Who hasn't appeared yet) becomes too Mary-sue(ish). Give me some time to mold the character, don't expect me to expose all her flaws the moment she appears.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic. Well at least not in this chapter. Credits will be at the end.

**********

"Hey Manta," Anna said in her usual bored tone while flipping channels like a real expert, "Make lunch."

Manta sweatdropped. This was the Patch village, right before the second round of the Shaman Fight. "Why can't you go out and buy some?" Manta asked, forgetting how Anna is.

Yoh and Amidamaru shot him worried looks that clearly said, "Manta...we'll be sure to be at your funeral." Anna glared at him.

"What did you say, Manta?" Manta turned a blueish green colour and rushed away to the little kitchen they had installed. They couldn't stand anymore of the costly food you had to buy in the Patch restaurants. For the Great Spirits sake, even smiles costs 3 Patches! (A/N: I can't remember what the Patch currency was called. Please tell me if you know)

A while later, Manta had served lunch. While they were eating, Anna was still flipping through channels. After what felt like hours of channel flipping, Anna finally chose a channel to watch.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

Yoh, Amidamaru, Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, Pirika...the whole bunch looked up when they heard the singing. "What the hell is that?" Ren said grimicing.

On TV there was a girl that looked around age 14 or 15. She had black hair, and was wearing a red kimono kinda outfit. Her hair was in a long ponytail. Her facial features weren't perfect, but was more "defined" then usual people of that age.

Manta turned to Ren, surprised. "You don't know? That's Mitsuki Hana, she's famous in both Japan and America. Oh, no wonder you don't know her, you're from China!" Not knowing he had said the wrong thing again, he recieved a huge beating from Ren. Manta barely survived.

"So Manta, tell us more about this Mitsuki Hana person." Yoh said with his mouth full. Manta shot a nervous look at Ren, who was being stubborn because Anna had interrupted with a "You guys are ruining my appetite."

"Well Hana-san is well known for her good singing voice, but she is also known for having very "special" concerts." Manta began.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Horo Horo interrupted Manta. "What kind of "special" are you talking about?"

"Alright, Horo horo, I was just getting there," Manta grumbled, "Hana-san's concert always seem to end up with something weird." Manta was about to go on when Horo Horo interrupted again.

"So, what kind of weird?" Horo Horo asked.

Manta glared at Horo Horo. "Could you please stop interrupting me? Where was I..."

"You just said 'always seem to end up with something weird'" Yoh piped up helpfully still with his mouth full. A bit of rice fell out. Anna smacked Yoh's head. "Ow..." Yoh muttered.

"Thanks Yoh-kun." Manta said to Yoh before continuing, "Sometimes there are lights flicker on and off on the stage even though nobody is controlling them and sometimes things drift in mid-air. Its like there are ghosts around." Manta saw that Horo Horo about to interrupt again and quickly hurried on. "However, nobody has ever seen any kind of ghosts on her shows on TV, nor when they go to her shows."

"Oh and Hana is a Japanese-American" Manta added.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Anna had finished eating. She put her chopsticks down onto her bowl and wiped her mouth in a lady-like way. "You know, Manta, spirits can't show up on technology of any sort, so there's no way they could see ghosts on the TV. Have you ever been to one of her shows? Not many people can see spirits like you. There's a high chance that the Hana person is a Shaman."

"Ehhhhhh???" exclaimed Manta. "Really? But wouldn't she be here in Patch Village then?"

Anna sighed in annoyance. "Manta, perhaps she didn't pass the first test or maybe she lost in the first round. Or maybe she just didn't want to participate."

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

"Could you please switch the channel?" Ren asked, finally snapping out of his previous pout. Anna tossed him the remote so hard that he toppled over. Ren switched to the next channel. Unfortunately for him, it was another channel that was featuring Mitsuki Hana.

"_So Hana-san, why do all of your songs have such a sad feeling? Sad...remorse...regret...?"_

It was an interview show. A blonde women was sitting at a desk and Mitsuki Hana was sitting on a couch. Her black hair this time was in a more Japanese fashion, with her hair tied in a bun.

"_Ah...well I've … uh, met a lot of people who had uh... really sad experiences so I wanted to uh … try to express their feelings."_

"She doesn't sound so truthful. I think she was actually the one that experienced the sadness." Yoh said still chewing on something.

"But she's only 13...and a half," Manta said. "How much could she have experienced?" The rest of the gang stared at him.

"She's only 13????" Ren and Horo Horo cried out in surprise. Manta nodded.

"_Ahh, so what about your newest song? 'Daughter of Evil' I believe?"_

"_Oh that one...thats...personal experiences I suppose. I also got some ideas from some books I was reading."_

"_So what book?"_

"_Uh...well I can't really remember"_

"_Please tell us if you do ever remember!"_

Then it was switched to a commercial.

**************

**Credits:**

The Song: 

My Immortal – Evanescence

The Mentioned Song: 

Daughter of Evil – The first song (Japanese) in the Daughter of Evil series. Go to Youtube and search it up or go to Google and search Rin/Len Kagamine and select the Wikia one. Its a series of 4 with Daughter of Evil first, then Servant of Evil, Message of Regret, and lastly Re_Birthday. Ask me if you have questions.

**Please review and correct me if anything is wrong! I can't correct myself if I don't know its wrong, right?**

**Note: This is an edited version from the previous one. I added and deleted some things.**


	2. The Girl Outside

Hey guys, I guess I didn't add enough details about Hana-chan in the previous chapter so I've edited it. For those who have read the first chapter, please read it again. It won't make much of a difference but its still a few more words!

Anyhow, sorry for the late update, I'm very very lazy. (I get that from my friend Angela, she reads Fanfiction too so if she sees this I probably won't be updating for a long time due to severe injuries) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter...oh wait...I don't know whether the OC is appearing this chapter or not. If you want to know...scroll to the bottom to see the other Disclaimer. =)

Congrats to Class of 09 3 3

**********

"Ehhhh?" Manta said, "Ren-kun, if you don't like Mitsuki-chan, why don't you switch to another channel?"

Ren glared at Manta, "What if its another channel featuring her?"

Manta blinked at Ren's stupidity, "Then you can switch to another channel?"

"Hmph, too bothersome." Ren turned off the TV and went back to finishing his lunch.

_Am I suppose to put my life on hold because _

_you don't know how to act _

_and you don't know where your life is going?_

The gang turned their heads towards the TV when hearing that, thinking Ren had turned the TV back on. Seeing the TV was off, they looked around in wonder where the singing was coming from. It was very quiet, and seemed to be coming from outside the house. They strained their ears to hear it...well Ren wasn't because he was still eating.

"Thats Mitsuki Hana's newest song!" Manta said, his eyes wide, "They couldn't possibly have it!"

"Eheheh...Manta-kun, that person looks kinda like Mitsuki Hana-chan but her hair is a fiery red, not black. It might just be someone that looks similar...we're quite far so I can't see it very well." Yoh said. Yoh was leaning on the stoney windowsill looking outside while munching on a bun.

Manta stood up and peered over the windowsill (he had to stand on his tippy-toes). Yoh pointed at a building quite far to their current residence. It was almost the same, square, stoney, and...red? Manta squinted trying to see what was the piece of red on the building. "I can't see it very well either."

Yoh pondered for a moment, "How about we go over there and check it out? I don't think it'll cause us any harm. Plus I think there's some good and cheap stores there."

"Good and cheap stores here in Patch Village? You've gotta be kidding me!" Horo Horo said, snorting. "Are you sure you didn't hear that rumor from England or something?"

"Ah Boro Boro, I haven't been to England or anywhere close to it before." Yoh told Horo Horo. A tick appeared on Horo Horo's head.

"ITS HORO HORO!!"

"Huh? What did you say, Boro Boro?" Yoh asked, genuinely confused.

Horo Horo gave up. Yoh was never going to realize his name wasn't Boro Boro. "So lets go check it out!"

"Not so fast"

It was Anna. The gang turned their heads wondering what it was that Anna wanted this time. No...could she be stopping them from going?

"I'm busy, but bring me back some candy apples. Its in a store called Apples and Candy. Forget and you'll experience Hell ten times before you die."

"EHHHHHH?" They all said. Making a mental note for Candy apples, they left.

_A While Later_

"We're...finally...here..." Yoh said, huffing and puffing after a long run. He stopped abruptly. The trip had taken them longer than they had anticipated.

Manta crashed into Yoh because he couldn't stop...then Ren crashed into Manta. Horo Horo crashed into Ren but Pirika stopped. She hit Horo Horo on the head, "Nii-chan! You almost made me smash into you! How embarrassing!"

Horo Horo rubbed his head. "Ouch...why'd you stop Yoh?"

"Eh? I can't run anymore...too tired..." Yoh replied, still huffing and puffing.

Ren snorted, "In my country, huff, there are people who run for, puff, 33 days without stopping. You barely, huff, ran for 20 minutes, puff, and you're so tired..."

"You're just ask tired...Ren-chan," Manta said breathing hard. He wasn't used to so much running unlike the others who trained a lot. "Where's the girl?"

_I don't care if I never see you again_

_I'll be all right_

_Take this final piece of advice_

_and get yourself together_

_but either way I'm gone._

"There's that song again!" Horo Horo exclaimed. They turned to the direction in which the song was coming from and started running again.

"Ah?? Wait up guys!" Yoh shouted after his friends who had started running off. With a sigh, Yoh picked up his pace and ran after his friends.

**********

Ah...that was a short chapter. Well I can't really consider my OC being in this chapter either . But the credits...

**Credits:**

The Songs: 

Goodbye – Kristina Debarge

The OC:

The OC is loosely based on Shakugan no Shana's Shana, or Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter. You'll see more of an resemblance later on in the story. So far the only thing they have in common is the red hair.

**Please review and keep reading! Correct me if anything is wrong, and don't feel shy to ask any questions. Suggestions are happily accepted and they just might change the plot. Right now I have a basic outline of the plot but I haven't gotten into the details yet. Thank you for reading =) My teacher says never to thank someone for reading or watching your work, they should be the one thanking you but...still!**

**-AKUHANA-**


	3. Yoh gets Lost in Patch Village

As some of you have noticed, my Pen Name has changed (again) from xPaperxHeartx to AkuHana. Aku means Evil and Hana means Flower for those who don't know. I originally wanted AkaHana but it was taken so EvilFlower is fine with me. On with thee fic!

Disclaimer:

AkuHana does not own Shaman King....or does she? No she doesn't, though she wishes she did.

Twinkee-Neekee: Thanks for the review. Sorry about this chapter being extra extra...EXTRA short. But I'm writing a new chapter so it should be done soon. Thanks for reading!

**********

Yoh collapsed onto a bench. His friends turned around and ran back to him.

"Are you alright, Yoh-kun?" Manta asked, worried.

Yoh turned to Manta, "Yeah, just tired. Can we rest?"

"No. Weren't you the one that wanted to go find the girl?" Ren asked, "I can't believe you get tired so easily."

"He had a 4 hour training session this morning," Pirika said. Horo Horo paled. He knew what was coming next. "Unlike my brother, Yoh actually trains. Nii-chan, we are going to train tonight no matter what."

Little did Pirika know what was coming up that night.

_I'm so over it_

_I've been there and back_

_Changed all my numbers_

_and just in case you're wondering_

_I got that new I'm a single girl swag_

_Got me with my girls_

_and we're singing it._

They all looked up...except for Yoh who was trying to calm his heart. "Its that song!" Pirika cried out. They ran towards the song, once again leaving Yoh behind.

"Guys? What? Again???" Yoh complained. He got off the bench and tried to follow them, but he was too tired to keep up. Soon, they were all out of sight and Yoh was officially lost in the small village of Patch.

**********

Sorry for the extra short chapter. As soon as I update the story I'll work on next chapter. =)

Please review! 3

And its still the same song, Goodbye by Kristina DeBarge.

Fun Fact: Kristina DeBarge's father, James DeBarge, is Janet Jackson's first husband.

**Looks around **Please click the little review button somewhere around here...


	4. Enter: Mitsuki Hana

Again, I apologize that the previous chapter was so short. Here is the chapter I said that would be coming out soon.

I don't own Shaman King and I bet I will never own it.

**********

"Ehehe...where am I?" Yoh asked himself, scratching his head. He was in a dark alley that he never knew existed in the Patch Village. His friends were nowhere to be seen, and he had come to a dead end. Amidamaru was sleeping in his Mortuary Tablet, and Yoh didn't have the heart to wake him up just to find his way back home. Even if he did go home, he didn't have the Candy Apples meaning he'll probably be beaten up by Anna. Yoh shuddered at the thought. "Ah well, if I keep walking, I'll get somewhere sooner or later. Its not like I could simply WALK out of the Patch Village."

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Goodbye_

It was the song! Yoh heard feet stomping, coming closer. Then he heard, "Guys, the songs that way!" That's Horo Horo's voice! Yoh realized. He saw his friends race past the alleyway.

"Wait guys, I'm over here!" Yoh called, but they were gone already. Yoh sighed a mushroom, did his friends even realize he was gone?

"Does your friends even notice you're gone?" A voice said from above him. Yoh looked up in surprise. It was the girl that they assumed was singing. She sat on the ledge of a stoney house. Her hair was the blazing red Yoh has seen from the window. Her eyes were just as fiery as her hair. She wore a black cape and on her feet there were shining black high heeled boots. She looked everything like Mitsuki Hana except for her hair and her eyes.

Yoh tilted his head. "Who are you?" The girl smiled, and jumped off the ledge and landed gracefully beside him.

She curtsied. "Mitsuki Hana, at your service...or at your side...blah blah blah." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you're supposed to say nowadays, I dunno, I don't really care about trends."

Yoh looked at her with a mixture of surprise, and confusion. So...she was Mitsuki Hana, but how does she look so different? Her attitude was completely different too. "You don't look like Mitsuki Hana." Yoh said simply.

The so-called Mitsuki Hana laughed. "That's 'cause of my hair and my eyes and my outfits and my personalities and blah blah blah right? Seriously, basing someone off of the cover you see on TV is a no-no."

Yoh blinked. This girl sure was chatty. She talked real fast too. "Uh was that you that was singing?" He asked.

Hana looked confused for a moment, then something dawned on her. "Oh! Goodbye? Of course, that's my song, so who else would dare to sing it?" She said in a joking tone, but Yoh could tell she was deadly serious.

"Are you a Shaman?" Yoh asked Hana.

Hana gave Yoh a bored look. "Well, if I wasn't a Shaman, what would I be doing here?"

"Singing?"

Hana sighed, exasperated, "Shamans need money. Careers give money. Singing is a career. Are you stupid?"

"Some people may say I am slow, but I am not stupid." Yoh told her.

"That's good then. Do you know someone who needs another person in their group? I haven't found anyone to fight with yet." Hana asked Yoh.

Yoh thought about it for a moment. Ellie and Milly! "I think I know of two people but I'm not sure. I'll go check."

"Oh I'm coming with you!" Hana said. "Please hurry, I don't want to be disqualified!"

So as much as Yoh still didn't want to run, he picked up his pace and ran towards the place he believed Ellie and Milly to be at; Patchdonalds.

----------

After a few minutes of running (and resting because Yoh was still tired) they came to Patchdonalds. Indeed, Ellie, Milly, and the rest of the Lily 5 were there.

Yoh skidded to a stop by their table. "Ellie, Milly, can Hana-san here join your group? She doesn't have a group. I know she doesn't look like the Mitsuki Hana on TV but--"

"What do you mean she doesn't look like Mitsuki Hana on TV? She looks exactly like Mitsuki Hana!" Milly squealed. "I can't believe she's a Shaman!"

Yoh turned around confused. To his shock, Hana's hair was now black and even her eyes were black. How could she have dyed her hair and changed her eye colour so fast...unless--

"Hello. You must be Milly-chan. Do you think I can join your group?" Hana said in a extra sweet voice, like her TV personality.

Milly squealed again, "Sure! Let me ask Ellie." Milly turned around to Ellie, "Ellie, can she join? We can enter the Shaman Fight if they do!"

Ellie didn't like the fact that Mitsuki Hana was a Shaman, but she really wanted to participate. "Fine. But I want to see her skills first."

"Is that fine with you, Hana-san?" Yoh asked Hana. Hana nodded.

So they found themselves outside at the training ground. They had notified Silva that this was a practice round so nobody would get eliminated.

_Onibi Onibi – oversoul!_

_Kamaitachi – oversoul!_

Hana closed her eyes. Which spirit, which spirit? Katenshi, she decided.

_Katenshi – oversoul!_

A cloud of dust flew into the air. When the dust had settled, Milly was holding her glowing crossbow. Ellie had her claws. And Hana...

Hana once again had her bright red and glowing hair. Her eyes were flaming red and she was wearing a black cape. Hana reached into her cape and withdrew a long sword. Flame circled the blade of the sword.

Hana smiled. "Ready?"

Milly and Ellie had been in shock. They nodded, and charged. Hana suddenly grew light red wings, like an angel's, and flew into the air. She dived down and put her sword easily and confidently on Milly's neck. Milly's eyes widened in shock. "One down, one more to go," Hana said. She thought for a moment, then to Milly, "Could you lie down please? You're supposed to be dead, and dead people don't stand. Or you could go stand by Yoh-kun there."

Milly nodded and went to stand with Yoh. By Yoh, she said "I can't believe Mitsuki Hana is such a skilled Shaman." Yoh secretly agreed. He didn't understand how Hana could easily put sword right by Milly's neck. He understood that the sword had real fire on it, and if by a chance it burned Milly...

Now Ellie was battling with Hana. Hana swooped this way...and she swooped that way. She actually seemed to be enjoying it. Soon, the sword once again found the neck of someone – Ellie. Ellie's eyes showed fear at the sword in front of her. But just as quickly Hana placed the sword back into the cape, and the sword disappeared.

Hana and Ellie's oversoul disappeared. Ellie, tired and shocked, collapsed, but not before she said, "She's in."

**********

A longer chapter to make up for the short chapter 3 there was. Enjoy...and please review. I hope for lots and lots of reviews!


	5. A Spirit or Two

Please review, or else the evil monkeys will come to get you when you're sleeping =D

**Bold words = **A Spirit/Ghost talking

**********

Ellie slowly opened her eyes. Everything was so blurry. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

"Ellie-chan is awake!"

Chairs squeaked and there was some shuffling around her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so hard on you."

It was Hana.

Go so hard? Wondered Yoh, who was sitting at the table munching on an orange. So she wasn't using her full force? How strong IS she?

"Ellie-chan!" This was Milly. "I had to make all the beds because Sharona said it was your turn today and since you weren't awake I had to do them! Ahhh you have to do my shift tomorrow!"

"Milly-chan, don't bother Ellie-chan right now. She's must be tired." scolded Hana.

"And hungry." added Yoh. Yoh reached for another orange.

Sharona glanced at Yoh, "You're paying for those oranges, Yoh"

Yoh froze. "Ehhhhhhhh??????? Oh no! I forgot to get the Candy Apples! Anna is so going to kill me!" Yoh withered on the spot. Everyone else stared at him and wondered if he was right in the head.

"Oh yeah Hana-san," Yoh began when he saw Hana had reverted back to her normal black hair and black eyes. (Milly watered him with "Forgot to get strict Fiancee her treats" special water.) "So the red hair and red eyes is part of your oversoul?"

Hana nodded.

"Then why were you in oversoul state when I met you?"

Hana froze. "Uh...I was dealing with some pests" (Visual look of Hana's expression: -.-|||)

An awkward silence.

"Oh I forgot to introduce Katenshi to you guys. Katenshi!" Hana said, breaking out of the awkward silence. They waited. "Ugh, Katenshi!" Hana groaned, "Stop this nonsense! Don't make me force you out of there!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"**Hai, hai Hana-chan" **suddenly a little figure popped out. It had a startling resemblance to Lyserg's Morphine. (See link at the bottom of my profile for a more accurate picture, imagine her more...red, than the picture) It had angel wings and was blazing with fire. "**Watashi no...namae nani desu ka? Uh...ah, Katenshi! Hajimemashite! (What is my name? Oh, Katenshi! Pleased to meet you!)"**

The same thought went through everyone's head, "Is she related to Morphine? How can she forget her name?"

"Are you related to Morphine???" Milly blurted out. Everyone shot her a glance but couldn't stop agreeing with the question themselves.

"Yeah I was wondering about that too, ehehehe." Yoh added.

"**Morphine? Who's Morphine?" **Katenshi asked, tilting her head.

"Apparently not..." everyone else said, sighing a mushroom.

Katenshi fluttered around in a circle. "**Sorede...? (So...?)"**

At that moment their Oracle Bells beeped. "Oh no!" Milly cried out, "We forgot to choose our team name! Now its going to be Team 123 or something!"

Hana smiled, "No worries, I already submitted a name!"

They stared at her, "What?"

"TsukiHime! (MoonPrincesses, there's no plural in Japanese...that I know of)"

"Ah...I guess that's not bad...it's much better than Team Numbers!" Sharona said trying to cheer Milly up. Milly nodded, that was true.

"So let's see...we're going against..." Hana said reading the Oracle Bell alert, "Team iKeelYou...tomorrow noon at the stadium." Everyone sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, at the iKeelYou camp, the three members laughed. "It's going to be so easy! We'll certainly 'keel' those Princesses!"

Back with Yoh and his friends, they were laughing at the name. "iKeelYou?" Sharona said bursting out in laughter. "What kind of name is that? Milly, Ellie, make sure you beat up those Keellers good! We can't let them keel anymore people!" Everyone burst out laughing.

Hana wiped a tear from her eyes. She had laughed so hard she couldn't laugh anymore. She took a breath, and let it out. "Oh man, that was funny! I can't wait to see how they're like!"

----------

After a good night of sleep, they were prepared for their first battle.

"Hmph, looks like you guys aren't as good as us, the seeded team." Sally had said to them.

"Seeded? More like kept away so they couldn't see your disappointing battle!" Milly retorted.

Hana smiled. They sure were amusing to be around with.

Hana glanced at the clock. Ten to eleven. She had plenty of time to waste before meeting up with her team at eleven thirty. What should she do?

"**Ah, wasting time again, Hana-CHAN?" (Emphasis on the -chan)**

Hana, startled, looked around the room. Then realizing who it was she sighed. "Kagehime? (ShadowPrincess) Oh god...what are you doing here? I sealed you, didn't I?"

"**The seal wore off hours ago.**" the so called Kagehime retorted. "**Are you planning to use me in the fight or that stupid Katenshi?**"

Hana thought for a moment, "I think I'll use Katenshi." Kagehime made a face that didn't match with her looks. Kagehime looked similar to Katenshi, but her wings looked more papery and delicate. (See second link on my profile)

"**Seriously, lately you haven't been oversouling with me at all! It's just not fair, I'm stronger and --"**

Hana cut Kagehime off, "How long are you going to babble on for? Don't make me seal you again. I have to go now, I have to get some melon bread for breakfast...no, lunch."

Hana got out of her bed. She changed into her normal clothing (which was a red heart t-shirt and faded jeans) and made her bed. Taking one last look at her room, she left to one of the most famous (and expensive) stores for Melon Bread in Patch Village.

**********

Thanks for reading. That took me 3 days to finish . but I procrastinated a lot ... Anyways, please review. As I said in the beginning, if you don't review, the evil monkeys (of doom) will come will come and get you. But don't let that stop you from reading this =D Oh and did I mention that the evil monkeys of doom will come and...

~Ja ne!~

-AKUHANA~


	6. Almost an Asakura

Did you know OC's often reflect on the personalities of the author? You can definitely see me in here; emotionally insecure.

Happy birthday to myself x3 No telling what age I am. Prejudice ='(

**********

A few people shot Hana curious looks as they walked by her. Hana was walking down the only road that led to the Stadium. As she was walking, she chewed on her melon bread...and she chewed loudly. She didn't notice anything around her because she was in her own little world again.

_Spirit A: I'm bored_

_Hana: I don't care. This melon bread is good._

_Spirit A: ...why do you only care about melon bread?_

_Spirit B: I like melon bread too_

_Spirit A: Shut up_

_Katenshi: mmm....mmm_

_Spirit A: Why are you here Katenshi?_

_Kagehime: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Spirit A and B: Sweatdrop_

_Hana: Melon Bread =3_

_Kagehime: AHHHH HENTAI! PERVERT! AHHHHHH!  
Katenshi: Huh? Did I do something?_

_Spirit A: Did you just peek at our dear princess?_

_Katenshi: Eh? Kagehime is in here? Oh oh oh where is she?_

_Everyone else: Sweatdrop_

_Spirit B: I'm --_

Hana snapped out of her little "world" when suddenly people started screaming. Hana looked up. 3 men were sitting on the shoulders of a giant.

"Ooooooh!" Hana said, sounding amazed at first. Then... "Who are you freaks? What did you do to that poor poor giant? It looks sick."

One of the men glared at her, "Its my oversoul you lil' girl."

"Little, eh?" Hana murmured to herself.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME????" The man screamed at her.

Hana looked up. "Weirdo."

With the men glaring daggers at her, she proceeded towards the stadium. However, she didn't take more than 10 steps before something jumped out and latched onto her.

"Huh? Oh Milly-chan, how's it going? Where's Ellie?" Hana asked Milly.

"Hi Hana-chan! Ellie is already at the stadium. The match is starting in 5 minutes. Hurry hurry!" Milly urged excitedly.

"Huh...so you're the TsukiHime we're going up against. Little girls? You don't stand a chance." The guy with the big oversoul snickered.

Milly glared at them.

"Ignore them, Milly-chan. They're nothing more than useless lowlifes that take up too much space in this world." Hana said, taking her own advice and ignoring the iKeelYou team.

"Hey hey, don't ignore us, little girl!" the guys laughed.

Hana turned to them. "Idiots. Did you rape that giant of yours or something to blackmail him? Treat your spirits better, for hell's sake."

"Hell's sake? Eh? A Hell believer? That's rare."

Hana was losing it. She took a breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. "How about this. You try your very best to beat us. If you lose...you buy me 20 melon bread from Melon Deluxe in Downtown Patch."

"Anytime, little girl. Now, let's talk about what we'll do if you lose. How about--"

"We're going to be late, fools." Hana cut them off. "Anyways, Milly-chan, let's run."

Hana and Milly sped off, determined not to be late. Behind them, muffled sounds of complaints were sounded as the spirit-giant picked up its pace and stormed through the street. Hana glanced briefly behind them. The giant's medium was probably earth...but was it a nature spirit? Hana couldn't tell. _Doesn't matter, I'm using Katenshi anyways. _

They ran into the stadium. Ellie looked at them with an air of anger and relief. "What were you guys doing? The match is almost starting...10 seconds left. Where are our opponents?"

"We --" Milly started to tell Ellie about their encounter when she saw Hana shooting her a look telling her not to tell. "Uh we...got lost!"

"Ugh, how can you get lost here?" Ellie said exasperated but calmed down.

SMASH! A chunk of the stadium fell as the giant stormed in. "We're ready! The iKeelYou team...right on time!"

As they finished, the referee cried out, "BEGIN!"

"We must finish our introductions from earlier, little girls, and set up what happens if YOU lose." The first guy said, "I'm Ian."

"Yes, yes, how about you give us anything we ask for? I'm Kal," Kal asked.

The third guy nodded in agreement, "Yes, and my name is Yonu..."

Hana looked at them, "Huh? What are you talking about? What earlier?"

Ian, Kal, and Yonu's eyes popped out at her. "What? You know--"

"Please, this is the Shaman Fight. Unnecessary talk should be later. Alright?" Ellie interrupted. "If you don't mind, I'm going first."

_Kamaitachi! Oversoul!_

"Hey, Ellie-chan...don't leave me behind!" Milly whined.

_Onibi Onibi! Oversoul!_

Hana sighed. So reckless, these girls. But who would blame them? This was their first Shaman Fight.

_Katenshi! Oversoul!_

After their oversouls, they saw the iKeelYou team in their oversouls too. Ian had a big I-shaped gun. Kal was sitting on his giant and Yonu was...holding a set of sewing needles.

"Pathetic oversouls," Hana told them.

They laughed. "You won't be thinking that way after we beat you up!"

----------

Hao, like usual, was staring at the fire. "I heard there was a Shaman Fight going on right now. The TsukiHime right? That's a name my dear almost-Asakura Hana would of chosen...."

**********

I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I guess I was pulled into other anime and manga. I was watching the whole 2 Code Geass anime seasons and I read a few short mangas. Hanatsuki is really good, its Shojo Manga with 8 Chapters. A bit short but still enjoyable! Hao has arrived! Even though his name is only mentioned once...oh yes, the term "almost-Asakura" would mean something like...almost married, almost engaged, almost joined the Asakura family. To tell the truth, I had to force myself to write this. I didn't want to write more of this right now because I wanted to write Code Geass FF...I just kept hearing good Japanese songs and tried to find inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfiction except for Hana-chan =3

Review or else my beautiful pet betta fish will become mutant. How does that effect FF? Well....I seriously have no clue.

~Ja Ne!~

-aKuHaNa-


End file.
